Loving is harder than it seems
by Nekokashi
Summary: Hermiona i Severus mają dziecko. Nie, czekaj - dwójkę! Jak do tego doszło i czemu mieszkają teraz we Francji? Historia rozpoczyna się w trakcie przerwy świątecznej na 6-tym roku, kiedy Hermiona Granger już od trzech miesięcy jest stażystką u przerażającego Mistrza Eliksirów. Rating może się zmienić w późniejszych rozdziałach.
1. Prolog

Płacz dzieci wyrwał ją ze snu. Przetarła sennie oczy i spojrzała na stojący na nocnym stoliku budzik, ponad ramieniem śpiącego obok niej mężczyzny. 2:33; cyfry świeciły się w ciemności fosforyzującą zielenią. _Świetnie, a już miałam nadzieję, że dzisiaj się wyśpię. _Kobieta westchnęła zrezygnowana i ostrożnie podniosła się z łóżka, tak by nie obudzić mężczyzny. Z krzesła stojącego przy toaletce zdjęła jedwabny szlafrok, narzucając go na nagie ramiona. Mimo iż był środek czerwca, noc była dość chłodna.

Drzwi do pokoju jej dzieci były lekko uchylone, a przez szparę pomiędzy nimi a framugą sączyło się delikatne żółte światło. _Muszą nie spać już od jakiegoś czasu. Ciekawe, co mogło się stać?_

Delikatnie pchnęła drzwi i weszła do pokoju.

Dwie pary migdałowych oczu natychmiast zwróciły się w jej kierunku, wciąż jeszcze błyszczących od łez w świetle lampy. Oboje mieli oczy ojca, czarne jak noc w oprawie długich rzęs. Coś ścisnęło ją boleśnie w okolicach serca i przez chwilę nie mogła złapać tchu. Kilkoma szybkimi krokami pokonała dystans dzielący ją od łóżka, na którym siedzieli i przytuliła swoje pociechy tak mocno jak mogła.

'Co się stało, chéris? Czy przyśnił się wam jakiś cauchemar?' Zapytała zaniepokojona. Lisette pociągnęła nosem, wtulając się w jej szyję.

'Maman, czy my musimy się przeprowadzać?' Wyszeptała rzewnym głosem i kobiecie o mało nie pękło serce. 'Angleterre jest brzydka i zimna, i ciągle tam pada.' Theodore spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

'Maman, my nie chcemy jutro jechać. My chcemy zostać tutaj.' Do jego oczu nabiegły świeże łzy i zaczęły powoli toczyć się w dół jego policzków.

'Nie przeprowadzamy się na stałe, chéris. Jedziemy tylko na pół roku, to moja praca. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczycie.' Szeptała, tuląc swoje dzieci i gładząc uspokajająco ich włosy. 'Nie ma potrzeby płakać. Jedziemy tam razem. Babcia Minerva też tam będzie, razem z wujkiem Remusem; Ciocia Ginny i wujek Blaise obiecali, że będą nas odwiedzać z Leo i Molly. To tylko na pół roku, potem wracamy do domu. Wszystko będzie w porządku, chéris.' Miała nadzieję, że głos jej nie zadrżał. Pocieszała swoje dzieci, mimo iż nie wierzyła w to, co mówi. Nic nie będzie dobrze, nie dla niej; nie kiedy będzie musiała widzieć go codziennie przez sześć miesięcy. Znosić to pogardliwe spojrzenie i walczyć z uczuciami, które tłumiła przez ostatnie dziewięć lat.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pisałam o tym przy moim drugim FF'ie, ale dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą, zepsuł się mój laptop i na razie nie wiem ile potrwa naprawa. Moja kochana dziewczyna użyczyła mi swojego laptopa, żeby umieścić prolog i ten rozdział, ale przepisywanie tego wszystkiego z mojego notatnika zajmuje wieki. Serio. 3 godziny starałam się odszyfrować moje bazgroły. Nie jestem w stanie nic obiecać, naprawdę cieszę się, że tyle osób myśli, że historia zapowiada się interesująco :)) Hermiona jeszcze się nie pojawia, ale wprowadzenia też mają prawo bytu, więc nom, enjoy!  
>P.S. Może być trochę non-canon, nie do punktu w którym poszedł on się kochać w krzaki, ale trochę na pewno. Sorry! <strong>

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Harry siedział przy stole w Norze, niemrawo dłubiąc widelcem w zimnej jajecznicy. Nie był głodny, lecz pani Weasley wyraźnie dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie pozwoli mu ominąć śniadania. Godzinę temu Fawkes przyniósł wiadomość od Dumbledore'a; Dyrektor zwołał zebranie Zakonu na dzisiejsze popołudnie, sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki.

'Harry kochaneczku, czemu nie jesz? Daj, podgrzeję ci to. A może masz ochotę na coś innego? Mogę zrobić ci kiełbaski.' Molly Weasley pojawiła się w drzwiach kuchni z szerokim uśmiechem. Jak zwykle krzątała się po domu, sprzątając i przygotowując obiad dla członków Zakonu. Harry odepchnął od siebie talerz i wstał gwałtownie, niemal przewracając krzesło; zbierało mu się na wymioty.

'Przepraszam pani Weasley, ale ja naprawdę nie jestem głodny. Pójdę się przewietrzyć.' Nim kobieta mogła zaprotestować, wybiegł z domu.

Śnieg skrzypiał pod jego stopami. Dzień był jasny, powietrze rześkie – dokładnie to, czego dzisiaj potrzebował żeby oczyścić umysł. Nie spał w nocy zbyt dobrze. Właściwie, nie spał dobrze od kilku tygodni. Znowu męczyły go koszmary, wizje tortur, śmierci i rozpaczy. Jeden sen powtarzał się już od kilku dni; Harry, jako Voldemort, obserwował blondwłosego Śmierciożercę, gdy ten rzuca _Crucio_ na kulącą się na ziemi rodzinę. Wrzask małej dziewczynki, w którą uderzyła klątwa wciąż rozbrzmiewał w jego uszach.

Harry potarł swoją bliznę w zamyśleniu. Powinien ćwiczyć zamykanie umysłu przed snem, wiedział to. Tylko, że to było trudne. Nie potrafił pozbyć się tych wszystkich myśli i zmartwień; nie mógł tak po prostu stłumić swoich uczuć. Martwił się o swoich przyjaciół, o rodzinę Rona i Hermiony, o członków Zakonu, którzy często narażali własne życia, żeby zdobyć informacje i pokonać Voldemorta. Ilu ludzi będzie musiało jeszcze przez niego umrzeć? Ilu straci swoich bliskich? Ilu będzie torturowanych przez Śmierciożerców? Odetchnął głęboko, wkładając zmarznięte dłonie do kieszeni bluzy. Kiedy wróci do Hogwartu poprosi Profesora Dumbledore'a o kilka lekcji oklumencji; Dyrektor na pewno znajdzie czas żeby, choć trochę mu pomóc.

Nie wiedział ile czasu chodził tak pogrążony w myślach. Było mu zimno, ale zdecydował się nie rzucać czaru ogrzewającego; chłód pozwalał mu się skupić. Odwrócił się w stronę Nory, która majaczyła na horyzoncie, nie większa niż pudełko zapałek. W oddali zobaczył rudowłosą postać biegnącą w jego kierunku.

'Harry! Harry!' Ron wymachiwał rękami, przywołując go do siebie. Czarnowłosy ruszył w kierunku przyjaciela, spotykając go w pół drogi. 'Wszyscy już są! Mama zaczyna się martwić. Stary, zniknąłeś na kilka godzin.' Harry zaśmiał się i poklepał przyjaciela po plecach.

'Czy Dyrektor już coś mówił? Dlatego jesteś taki skwaszony?' Rudzielec spojrzał na niego wilkiem, zakładając ręce na piersi.

'Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz kogo przyprowadził Snape,' mruknął. Wybraniec spochmurniał, mina jego przyjaciela nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

W drzwiach dopadła ich pani Weasley.

'Harry kochaneczku, gdzieś ty się podziewał? Siadaj, czekaliśmy tylko na was.' Kobieta dotknęła jego policzka i Harry dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo zmarzł. 'Przecież ty jesteś zimny jak lód! Siadaj, siadaj. Zaraz przyniosę ci gorącej herbaty.'

'Dziękuję pani Weasley.' Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i podążył za Ronem do salonu. W magicznie powiększonym pokoju siedziała większość członków Zakonu, brakowało jedynie Hermiony i Ginny. _Ciekawe, czemu Dyrektor nie wziął ich ze sobą z zamku? _Przeszło mu przez myśl, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt długo. Dumbledore musiał mieć swoje powody. Rozejrzał się, szukając wolnego miejsca żeby usiąść.

'Przepraszam Profesorze, straciłem poczucie czasu.' Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko, błyskając błękitnymi oczami zza okularów połówek.

'Nic się nie stało chłopcze, dopiero przyszliśmy.' Harry zwrócił się w stronę czarodzieja, posyłając mu przepraszający uśmiech; wtedy też zobaczył, o kim mówił Ron. Obok ubranego na czarno Mistrza Eliksirów siedział Draco Malfoy.

'A co on tutaj robi?!' Krzyknął, wpatrując się w blondyna z szokiem. Malfoy wzdrygnął się nieznacznie i spuścił głowę; Harry mimowolnie zauważył, że chłopak jest bardzo spięty.

'Przestań się wydzierać Potter.' Zawsze zastanawiał się, jak Snape to robi. Za każdym razem, gdy wypowiadał jego nazwisko, brzmiało ono jak największa obelga. 'Tego właśnie dotyczy dzisiejsze spotkanie, więc bądź łaskaw posadzić swoje cztery litery i zamknąć jadaczkę.'

'Severusie.' Dyrektor spojrzał na mężczyznę z naganą, czym ten wydawał się zupełnie nie przejmować. Harry zacisnął pięści, lecz nic nie odpowiedział; wraz z Ronem usiedli obok bliźniaków, wciąż spoglądając z niechęcią na blondyna. Chwilę później weszła pani Weasley niosąc filiżankę parującej herbaty i talerz ciasteczek.

'Proszę kochaneczku, to powinno trochę cię rozgrzać.'

'Dziękuję,' mruknął, pociągając łyk napoju. Rozkoszne ciepło wypełniło go od środka.

'Skoro jesteśmy już w komplecie, przejdźmy do powodu, dla którego zebrałem was tutaj.' Głos Dumbledore'a był poważny, a wesołe ogniki zniknęły z jego oczu. 'Wczoraj otrzymałem wiadomość o śmierci jednego z Prefektów Naczelnych, Stevena Brunetta i jego rodziny.' Wszyscy obecni posmutnieli, a kilka osób wymieniło przerażone spojrzenia. Harry nie znał Stevena zbyt dobrze, ale wiedział, że chłopak był z mugolskiej rodziny.

'A co- co z jego siostrą?' Ciszę przerwał drżący głos Freda. 'Zawsze miał przy sobie jej zdjęcia, uwielbiał ją. Miała tylko sześć lat…' Dyrektor jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową. Harry westchnął ciężko; kolejna śmierć, którą mógł dopisać do rachunku. Wrócił pamięcią do swojego snu. Czy to możliwe, że ta dziewczynka była siostrą Stevena? Może, gdyby komuś o tym powiedział, byliby w stanie uratować chłopaka i jego rodzinę…

'..a rodzice Anny wyjechali z kraju wraz z córką. Podejrzewam, że Tomowi nie podobał się dobór tegorocznych Prefektów.' Głos Dumbledore'a wyrwał go z ponurych rozmyślań. Spojrzał pytająco na Rona.

'Anna Fischer, druga z Prefektów. Jej rodzice też byli mugolami, wczoraj zabrali ją ze szkoły.' Szepnął rudzielec.

'W jaki sposób dotyczy to młodego Malfoya?' Zapytał siedzący przed Harry'm Kingsley.

'Pan Malfoy zdecydował się dołączyć do Zakonu w roli szpiega i-'

'Pan mu ufa?! Przecież to Malfoy! Do tego Śmierciożerca!' Ron zerwał się z krzesła, przerywając Dyrektorowi w pół słowa. Harry również nie był zbytnio zadowolony, ale zdecydował się pozwolić Dyrektorowi dokończyć. Już dawno nauczył się, żeby nie kwestionować decyzji Dumbledore'a. Co nie zmieniało faktu, iż nie zamierzał zaprzyjaźniać się z Malfoyem. Posłał blondynowi nienawistne spojrzenie, na co ten odpowiedział kpiącym uśmiechem, jednak Harry zauważył, że zerka niepewnie w stronę Snape'a.

'Ufam Severusovi, panie Weasley.' Odpowiedział Dumbledore z naciskiem. 'A on poręczył za chłopaka.' Ron poczerwieniał, przybierając kolor pasujący do jego włosów.

'Siadaj Ron, robisz z siebie pośmiewisko.' Warknął Charlie.

'Jeśli Profesor Dumbledore mu ufa, my też powinniśmy.' Dodał siedzący obok Bill, a Fleur przytaknęła. Ron usiadł, nie przestając jednak wpatrywać się wściekle w Malfoya.

'Wyluzuj,' mruknął George. 'Daj mu chociaż dokończyć.'

'Jak więc mówiłem,' podjął Dumbledore. 'Pan Malfoy przeszedł na stronę Zakonu i zostanie nowym Prefektem Naczelnym.' Dyrektor uniósł dłoń widząc, że Harry i Ron są gotowi zaprotestować. 'Da mu to większą swobodę, jeśli zostanie wezwany przez Toma. Panna Granger zostanie drugą Prefekt. Jako członek Zakonu, będzie w stanie zapewnić mu alibi.' Harry zacisnął zęby, żeby powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem czegoś, czego potem może pożałować. Ich Miona będzie musiała mieszkać razem z Malfoyem do końca roku? Ponadto, Voldemort może chcieć skrzywdzić jej rodziców.

'Albusie, nie uważasz, że jest to trochę ryzykowne?' Remus wydawał się podzielać obawy Harry'ego. 'Hermiona jest z mugolskiej rodziny, tak jak Steven i Anna. Dodatkowo, jest blisko Harry'ego. Sam-Wiesz-Kto może zaatakować jej rodzinę.' Pani Weasley pobladła, zaciskając dłonie na ramieniu męża.

'Zapewniam, że do tego nie dojdzie.' Niespodziewanie, odpowiedź nadeszła ze strony Malfoya. Z głosu chłopaka biła ponura determinacja i przez głowę Harry'ego przemknęła myśl, że blondyn mógł mieć coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Stevena i jego rodziny.


End file.
